


I Know Her

by TisBee



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Gen, Hazel and Daisy have a heart to heart, Hazel needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Daisy knows Hazel. And she knows exactly when she’s feeling down.





	I Know Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my... fourth? mmu fanfic in like two days... I know I know I have issues

Daisy’s pov

Hazel sat slightly more slumped in her chair than usual. This was unusual, and she was staring absently at something. I watched her curiously and she didn’t seem to register that Mamzelle was talking. So when she was asked a question, she sat up with a very undignified “What?” I sniggered along with the rest of the class.

She glared at me, although it was half-hearted and I did feel bad, against my better judgment. It want my fault she wasn’t paying attention. I couldn’t help but wonder what was bothering her. I decided I would find out.

It was prep next. I couldn’t concentrate at all, I just watched Hazel. She looked as if she couldn’t concentrate either. She drew thick black doodles in her margins, digging through the page, and I was jarringly reminded of after Fallingford. I shook my mind off it and looked down at the page.

I kept stealing glances at Hazel, who looked confused and downright sad. I decided I would get to the bottom of this mystery at once. The end of prep wouldn’t come soon enough.

Just when I thought it would never end and the incredibly slow moving clock finally reached the end of the day, I leapt up to talk to Hazel.

“Hazel.” I snapped my finger in her face. “Hazel, are you ok? I’m worried.”  
“Yes. I’m fine.” She said, faking a smile.

I frowned, but decided it was probably best left alone for a while. She tried to give me a reassuring smile, but I don’t think it came out the way she wanted it to. I turned to Kitty, talking brightly about the work we’d just done, but my mind was on Hazel. Not that it made any difference. My mind always seemed to be on Hazel.

But it wasn’t the time. I could address that properly later, not that I knew if I wanted to. But I knew I had to. I can’t exactly keep going on like this. It’s so confusing. But life’s confusing if you don’t sort it out. Daddy told me that. And I don’t normally take his advice, but I’ve decided I have to in this case.

But normally there’s no confusion for me. I pride myself on always knowing what to do, all the time. I should always know everything. And I know that doesn’t sound… right. But I’m usually very good at it, with my cohort of shrimps. I should probably be kinder to them, but honestly? They practically pledged themselves to me.

But that wasn’t the point. The point was Hazel, and Hazel was upset. And I needed to find out why. I would have to use all my detective skills to find out. Or I could ask her. That might be a better idea, but I wondered if she would tell me.

I hoped she would, but I know that I’m sometimes not the most… understanding of people in the best of times. That’s more of Hazel’s area. She cares so I don’t have to. But I do care. That’s the major failing of me. I do care, about a lot of people. And Hazel especially.

I found her in the cloakroom. 

“Wotcher, Watson.” I whispered, and I saw her start. I frowned. “You’re not exactly on your game today, are you?”  
“I’m not exactly in the mood today, Daisy.” She looked cross.  
“I noticed. Do you… do you want to talk about it?” I asked uncertainly.

She paused. I could see her thinking about it. Sometimes I felt as if I knew her inside out, but she always manages to surprise me, one way or another. I thought she would say no, but she didn’t.

“Ok.” She took a deep breath and I fell silent. “I don’t know... what to do about all this. There’s so much murder! How many is it now? Four? I can barely take it anymore. And I love detecting. But it’s not safe.” She gulped and I could tell she didn’t want to talk about it, wanted to take back what she had just said.

So I didn’t say anything. I just wrapped my arms around her and let her cry. It was only decent. And she is my best friend. Always.


End file.
